Bruneian Cuisine
Browse All Bruneian Recipes: Bruneian Appetizers | Bruneian Soups | Bruneian Salads | Bruneian Vegetarian | Bruneian Meat Dishes | Bruneian Snacks | Bruneian Desserts Brunei Darussalam - Cooking and Food Overview of Bruneian Cuisine History Brunei Darussalam is located in South Asian and it borders Malaysia to south, east and west and South China Sea to the north. Brunei Darussalam was a British Protectorate since 1888 until 1984 when the country gained its independence. Due to the influence of the diverse populations that have come and established within the Brunei society through the years, Brunei Darussalam cuisine is very various and it combines national recipes with international cuisines. The fertile soil of Brunei Darussalam provides various seasonal or non seasonal fruits such as bananas, watermelons, papayas, pineapples, sweet oranges, durians, coconuts, cempedak, rambutans, namely and taraps. Generally Brunei Darussalam cuisine resembles Chinese cuisine and is has also adapted Lebanese, Indonesian, Indian, Thai and Japanese influences. Brunei cuisine is generally heavy on fish and rice mixed with spices. The main source of protein is fish, other types of meat eaten in Brunei Darussalam is goat and cows but this type of meat is quite expensive.your mum Cuisines of Brunei Darussalam Brunei Darussalam cuisine is very similar to Chinese and Malaysians cuisine. The staple food of this region is Wheat and rice as in all South Asia. Brunei Darussalam cuisine is better characterized by its wide utilization of chili or coconut milk and frying methods. Generally having a Brunei Darussalam dish consists of serving rice and various types of dishes served in bowls and plates. There are few dishes including meat and those which exist are accompanied with stewed vegetables and greens. Chinese cuisine introduced some elements in Brunei Darussalam cuisine such as baked eggs, baked cake with sausages and Turkey Ham, steamed seafood with shark’s fin, steamed crabsticks stuffed with fish paste and steamed fresh super prawn dumplings. Other delicious Chinese recipes cooked after Brunei Darussalam tradition are those including fresh mushrooms which can be grilled and served with chrysterium or included in soup as a main ingredient. Preparation Methods for Bruneian Cooking Brunei Darussalam cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Brunei Darussalam cooking, attention to detail is important in Bruneian cuisine. Using the right amount of spices, for example, is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Brunei Darussalam is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Fish and meats are elements of most Brunei Darussalam dishes but pork is forbidden to Muslims and is not included in Bruneian foods. Special Equipment for Bruneian Cooking In Brunei Darussalam Cuisine there are a large variety of cooking utensils starting from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners, food pans and food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets and accessories, the Brunei Darussalam cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Brunei Darussalam dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Brunei Darussalam food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, and kitchen thermometers, measuring cups and measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers and strainers. Indispensable utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "munitions store". Bruneian Food Traditions and Festivals There are numerous festivals and holidays held in Brunei Darussalam such as National Day celebrated on the 23rd of February, Royal Brunei armed Force Day celebrated on the 31st of May, His Majesty the Sultan’s Day on the 15th of July, Birthday of the Prophet Mohamed, Christmas Day, Hari Raja Haji and New Year’s Day. Special festival dishes include Satay which is Beef, Chicken or mutton kebabs; ketopat or lontong, rice cakes in banana or coconut leaves,; rending, spicy marinated Beef ; as well as Serondeng padang or a Daging Masak Lada Hitam. People in Bruneian Food * Are you into Bruneian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Numerous Brunei Darussalam chefs artistically utilize the essential ingredients and cooking method for traditional Brunei Darussalam dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Brunei Darussalam chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Brunei Darussalam chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Bruneian Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine